Acordemos una ducha, Potter
by FragmenI
Summary: Scorpius pensó que era el mejor día de su vida al quedar escondido para poder mirar a Lily mientras se baña. Aunque tal vez pase algo más que descubrir porque Lily era llamada la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Dedicado a SxLMalfoy.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

**¡Dedicado a SxLMalfoy!** Pero ustedes también pueden dejar un review.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>cordemos una ducha, **P**otter.

Scorpius no era exactamente el chico santo, devoto, tímido y marginado. Ni cerca de serlo. Pero tal vez, aparte de ser muy guapo, codiciado, gracioso y mejor amigo de un Potter, la característica que más resaltaba de él era la manera de hacer suspirar a las chicas con una sola sonrisa. Con una sonrisa, un pequeño guiño de ojo, un amistoso saludo... con cada paso que daba una chica estaba buscándolo para suspirar. Y él no era prácticamente un chico bueno que dejaba a sus admiradoras por allí tiradas. Sabía como seducir una chica, como tocarla, donde tocarla, cuando tocarla.

Lo que nunca había estado previsto para su día, sí, su día porque no puede evitar afirmar que en su vida ya lo ha soñado varias veces, es seguir a Lily Luna Potter que justo pasaba por el baño de los prefectos. ¿Si ella era prefecta dicen? Sí, y una muy buena, una perfecta. Lily era fascinante, más allá de ser una chica muy hermosa, ella atraía de todas las maneras. Querías descubrir como era en realidad, lo único que se sabía es que era una cajita de sorpresas; y de muy buenas curvas por cierto. Ella podía ser sumamente inteligente, tanto como para llegar a tener tan buenas notas como Rose, se decía que era gracias a su abuela Lily Evans; una mujer brillante y sumamente hermosa, como Lily. Y luego estaba el hecho de que era condenadamente buena en el Quidditch; una combinación maravillosa para los chicos que caían rendidos a sus píes como si ella les tirara algo en la cabeza. En la escoba Lily era sorprendente, y más allá de que varias veces utilizara sus "armas femeninas" para distraer a sus contrincantes, podía embocar una pelota a buena distancia, y sobre todo era con facilidad la más rápida en la escoba. Ahora aclaremos eso que dije anteriormente, lo de "armas femeninas"; porque sí, no solo es inteligente y da un aspecto de ser tímida, también es una maldita perra que sabe lo que tiene y, sobre todo, sabe como usarlo.

Scorpius no sabía si era su día de suerte o qué. Pero estaba seguro de que era uno de esos días que fácilmente se titulaban "El mejor día de mi vida", Lily entró a los vestidores de Gryffindor, seguida por lejos de Scorpius. El rubio, alarmado, se escondió rápidamente detrás de una canasta llena de Quaffles para que no lo vieran. Apenas veía, desde la oscura esquina, a Lily hablar con Wood. Scorpius apretó los dientes; ese tipo, Alan Wood, era un idiota con todas las letras. Creía que podía ganar a Scorpius en quien tenía más conquistas. Si bien el primer puesto era para James Sirius Potter, luego de un tal Lian Scanner, luego Albus y recién allí el rubio, Alan estaba por el puesto décimo y tal vez más abajo. ¿Quién se creía que era? El rubio apretó la canasta con sus blanquecinas manos al ver como él miraba el trasero de Lily mientras se alejaba. Wood se fue, con una sonrisa de complacencia luego de mirar el trasero bien formado de la pelirroja. Scorpius quitó sus manos del borde de la canasta. Se pusieron rojas por la fuerza ejercida. Que tonto, parecía celoso.

Malfoy casi grita de júbilo al ver como Lily colgaba la toalla sobre el borde la ducha, y estaba por comenzar a desvestirse. En eso entra en rubio, Scorpius hace memoria, no lo recuerda, pero ¿Qué hace mirándola así? "Imbécil". Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerda; se llama Lorcan Scamander; es un niño bonito de ojos celestes y rubio cabello. Pero comparado con Scorpius realmente no era nadie. Eso quería pensar. Aunque si comparamos entre los dos por quien quería más Lily, Lorcan le ganaba fácilmente; la chica lo miraba como si fuera un ángel que hace mucho no veía. El rubio le habló tranquilo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que la chica más bonita del colegio estaba apunto de desnudarse frente a él. Scorpius apretó los dientes, desesperado. Lorcan dio dos pasos, con la vista embobada en la pelirroja que relataba algo. Ya, que por favor se fuera aquel, no quería estar ahí para ver como alguien más la ligaba.

Un ruido se escuchó en la puerta, a unos pasos de Scorpius. El rubio se tiró contra la pared, escondiéndose en la oscuridad limpia de los vestidores de Gryffindor Quidditch. El primo de Albus, Hugo, apareció, con la mirada de buscar a alguien desesperado. El pelirrojo de espaldas muy anchas señaló al rubio. "Sí, ya tendrías que estar llevándolo de acá" pensó Scorpius, levantó la cabeza para ver los rostros de Lily y Lorcan.

—Lorcan, vamos —Hugo agarró al rubio, quien parecía un poco confundido, de la muñeca—. Deja a mi prima bañarse en paz, imbécil. Menos mal que no sos Lysander, aunque en realidad casi te confundo con él. Si fueras Lysander ya te estaría rompiendo los dientes. Ese hermano tuyo es un estúpido, se anda comiendo a todas las minitas. Chau Lily.

Y otra vez estaban ellos dos solos; bueno, en realidad nunca lo habían estado. El punto era que Lily había quedado plantada en donde estaba, con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde el Scamander había desaparecido. ¿De verdad Potter estaría enamorado de aquel rubio? ¡El también era rubio, y más guapo! Scorpius volvió a su antiguo lugar, seguro de que ya nadie lo molestaría por tener que esconderse para que no le rompieran la nariz; hasta Albus lo haría sin chistar si descubría lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

La pelirroja por fin se movió, todos los músculos de Scorpius hacia ella. La mirada fija en ella. Lily comenzó a sacarse el saco; ese que por más que fuera extra grande no lograba disminuir el tamaño de los pechos. Quedó solo en camisa, rápidamente estiró su mano a través de la ducha. Scorpius comenzó a abrir la boca inconscientemente, al ver como ella se bajaba la pollera y en su lugar quedaba una prenda íntima; ¡Pero si tenía dos manzanas perfectamente redondeadas en el trasero! El rubio se sonrió a sí mismo de solo escuchar su pensamiento. El Quidditch hacía maravillas, más bien ayudaba a hacerlas. A partir de este día no pararía de comer manzanas ni de broma, y su imaginación ayudaría a hacerlo todo más placentero. Las piernas de Lily no tenían rastros de pecas incluso en los muslos; como el se había imaginado. No se veía mucho desde allí, pero se podía notar si tenía pequeñas manchas en sus piernas, y no, todo lo que se veía eran dos muslos perfectos y blancos, duros gracias al Quidditch, y unas piernas deliciosas. Scorpius quiso pasar su mano por allí, mientras paraba en los redondeados traseros de la chica.

Un ruido la puerta. La chica giró absolutamente, y rápidamente estiró su mano para chocar con la toalla y traérsela en la cadera. Por suerte no había sido nada; porque si alguien entraba descubriría a Scorpius; quien no tenía chances de moverse y menos de esconderse, demaciado concentrado en la pelirroja que parecía de esos cuentos eróticos que un chico de su casa leía; Anime creía se llamaba. La chica se relajó, no era nadie. De un momento a otro, entre respiraciones controladas por Scorpius para no ahogarse, pensamientos eróticos y un poco más, Lily se había sacado la camisa. Scorpius se sintió incapaz de pestañear, respirar, de hacer que su corazón latiera y más. Lily no era solo una cara bonita, y ahora lo sabía. Tenía unos pechos blancos, perfectamente redondeados y bien separados. Eran grandes; como a él le gustaba, condenadamente grandes y casi tan perfectos. Scorpius solo pudo pensar en el momento en que ella se quitaría el corpiño y quedara desnuda frente a él. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, porque Lily volvió a agarrar la toalla y esta vez se tapó todo el cuerpo. Scorpius no podía ver muy bien el cuerpo como sin nada, aquella cintura tan chiquita, ¿Tendría órganos Lily? ¡Nadie podía tener aquella cintura!

Lily se había dirigido con pasos lentos a su bolso, en donde tendría su ropa y sus demás cosas; supuso Scorpius. Se puso el bolso en el hombro y caminó nuevamente hasta la ducha. ¿Qué estaba por hacer? La pelirroja volvió a cerrar la ducha, se ató mejor la toalla y se agachó a buscar algo en su bolso. Scorpius se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras intentaba controlar su reacción típica masculina al ver el trasero de Lily al agacharse; aunque seguía con la maldita toalla. Scorpius pudo sentir como el armonioso cuerpo de Lily estaba comenzando en hacer estragos a su cuerpo, luego de esto tendría que encontrarse alguna chica, porque Lily no debía enterarse que él la observó y mucho menos debía saber que él quería más que un simple beso como el que se habían dado en la Navidad que habían pasado en la casa de los Potter; se había hecho tan amigo de Albus que no podía pasar poco tiempo con él. Ni su hermana.

En un segundo a otro, la pelirroja se hallaba frente a él, con el semblante sumamente serio y la varita fijamente entre los ojos de Scorpius. El rubio tragó saliva. Era su fin, si Lily no lo mataba, lo haría Albus, James, Teddy, Hugo, Fred, Lorcan o media población masculina de Hogwarts; tal vez más.

—Lily —dijo él, sonando como un simple saludo— ¿Cómo estás? —ella siguió seria, y él no pudo evitar hacer el chiste malicioso que se le ocurrió al ver el cuerpo de ella— Muy bien, muy bien por lo que veo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —ella clavó la varita en su cuello— ¿Qué hacés acá?

—Estaba... —

— ¡Y no me digas que te quedaste trancado! —gruñó, mientras su cejas finas se pusieron crispadas.

—No estaba por decir eso —murmuró el. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Ah —como si estuviera recordando algo, bajó la vista.

—No puedo creer que tengas esas lolas ¿Las hechizas verdad? —el pareció de lo más convencido, y también como si eso fuera una conversación diaria y de lo más normal.

— ¡Scorpius, pedazo de tarado! ¡No, tarado completo! ¡Machista! —ella comenzó a mover la varita, colocando algún hechizo.

— ¡Espera, espera! —el rubio se puso contra la pared, mientras levantaba la mano, rindiéndose— Me voy, me voy. Juro que no volveré a hacerlo.

El rubio se levantó, con las manos en alto. La pelirroja mantuvo firmemente su varita en alto, mientras que con la otra mano presionaba la toalla para que no se cayera. Scorpius cerró la boca.

— ¿Te gusta Lorcan? —preguntó. La chica pareció horrorizarse.

Scorpius aprovechó ese momento para quitarla la varita de las manos, y con una rapidez increíble saltó la canasta y se colocó frente a ella. Tiró la varita hacia un lado, no tan fuerte como para romperla pero si lo suficiente como para que se alejara mucho. Ella pareció tan sorprendida, que ni siquiera fue capas de reaccionar cuando el clavó sus labios finos sobre los carnosos de ella. Quedó inmóvil, con la mano temblando en el borde de la toalla, estaba realmente confusa, y Scorpius la seguía besando. El rubio colocó sin pudor alguno la mano sobre el trasero de Lily, mientras la otra jugaba en la curva deslumbrante de la espalda blanca y sin rastro de pecas de la muchacha.

—Scorpius —pudo sisear ella, entre uno de los movimientos de cambio de cabeza de Scorpius.

Ella comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, seguida del rubio bastante excitado. Su hombría no se hallaba muy cómoda aplastada entre sus pantalones, y supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto; pero Lily era especial, y con ella debía ser especial. La pelirroja siguió moviéndose hacia atrás, la mano de Scorpius apretujando sexualmente su trasero mientras la otra acariciaba el pedazo de piel desnuda de la espalda. Lily comenzó a agacharse lentamente, seguida de los labios voraces de Scorpius. "¿Querrá hacerlo en el piso?" se preguntó, no le molestaba nada la idea; pero si era la primera vez de ella sería bastante incómodo "¿Primera vez? Por favor" se dijo, Lily no sería virgen ni por más que tuviera a mitad mundo mágico detrás para defenderla. Tenía 16 y de seguro muchos han intentado estar con ella; y alguna vez la pelirroja tubo que haber cedido; las hormonas pueden ser enemigas mortales.

Scorpius gruñó al sentir un dolor punzante en su estómago. Se corrió un poco hacia atrás para ver que era lo que tenía. Con Lily sentada en el suelo debajo de él no fue fácil dejar de besarla, pero ese dolor era irritante.

—Muévete Malfoy —el rubio obedeció lentamente, levantándose con lentitud y pereza.

—Me sorprendes Lily —admitió el rubio. Hablando en doble sentido.

—Púdrete —ella se levantó, con la mano nuevamente en la toalla que amenazaba con caerse—_ Petrificus Totalus_.

El rubio quedó inmovilizado, por suerte estaba bien sentado, de lo contrario se había caído de cara. Lily se arrodilló junto a él y sonrió victoriosamente.

—No temas, no mandaré a mis familiares a romperte esa nariz bonita —susurró, Scorpius movía los ojos aceleradamente, y para rabia de Lily pararon en sus pechos; con un brillo bastante peculiar— Te la romperé yo sola Malfoy.

Por fin le miró a los ojos.

—Mientras, púdrete acá —ella sonrió— No es mi culpa que te hayas besado con cuantas chicas pudieras frente a mis ojos para hacerme enfadar. La histeria masculina, tan malditamente tonta ¿Qué pensarán al ver a una serpiente encerrada en una jaula de leones?

Scorpius sentía su ira subir constantemente hacia sus orejas volviéndolas rojas.

—Pobre chico, te va a doler —ella se refiría a la anatomía que estaba aún palpitante del rubio.

Apagó la luz, luego de haberse cambiado detrás de unas duchas, y sonrió con sorna al rubio.

— Nos vemos —canturreó. Adiós luz.

Scorpius quedó en absoluta oscuridad. Bien, hoy no solo había descubierto el por qué de Lily en realidad era por lejos la chica más bonita de Hogwarts; aparte de un rostro tan precioso. Lily no era solo inteligente, buena atleta y le caía bien a todo el mundo; ¡También tenía un carácter de la puta madre! Y, oh sí, unas tetas de la puta madre. ¡Que gomas! Scorpius sonrió interiormente; había valido la pena.

* * *

><p>¡Tu regalo nena! Por hacer fics tan bonitos =) ¡Espero pronto más porque adoro como escribes! Y, por cierto, te recomiendo que leas "Engaño al Corazón" de HPLilius; es un AU pero esta tan bonito te va a encantar te lo juro.<p>

Saludos & espero que puedan dejar algun review. Viva el Lily & Scor. Y tengo que admitir que tenía orrores ortográficos espantosos y no aguanté para intentar arreglarlos luego de comerme instrucciones acerca del buen uso del fanfiction.


End file.
